


Ricky omorashi

by SuperRad



Category: The Aquabats! Super Show!
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:18:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperRad/pseuds/SuperRad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ricky learns the only downfall of being well hydrated</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ricky omorashi

**Author's Note:**

> I borrowed the idea of submissive Ricky from Hans (Madelinesticks).  
> Originally submitted to the nsfw-aquabats tumblr.

Ricky and the Commander were on the bed, Ricky on top and grinding his dick against him. The Commander’s fingers threaded through his dark hair as they kissed but Ricky pulled away unexpectedly. The Commander’s hands retracted immediately, eyes searching his face desperately to try and tell what was wrong. Ricky smiled. “Don’t worry, just need to pee.” He moved to get up but the Commander stopped him.

“Really? You want to ask nicely?” He had an authoritative tone.

Ricky cocked his head to the side in confusion, blushing a little. “Can I please go pee?”

“No, I don’t think so.” He could only nod at his dom’s decision but he was unsure of what to do next. “Get up and take your clothes off.”

Ricky did so, sat back down on the bed and clenched his knees together awkwardly. He was still half hard from their earlier making out. The Commander sat down also and started to jerk him off, leaning across to kiss him at the same time. Ricky melted into the kiss, his dick throbbing as the Commander stroked him.

The Commander pulled back to spit into his palm and Ricky was squirming. “I’m not kidding. I really need to go, I drank like three bottles of water.” He gasped when the Commander started to press on his bladder with his other hand. The pressure on his achingly full bladder only intensified the pleasure he was feeling. His hips seemed to move involuntarily, plunging his dick into the Commander’s hot grip. He shut his eyes and groaned, squeezing his knees together tighter in a desperate attempt to hold in his piss.

The Commander grinned and stroked him faster. “Which is it gonna be, huh? You gonna cum or are you gonna piss yourself?”

Ricky let out an ashamed sob when he orgasmed, his hot spunk shooting out onto the floor, the rest dripping down onto the Commander’s hand. His body went limp against the Commander in exhaustion.

“Please can I go now?” He whimpered.

“Alright, you can go.”

He was never more thankful for his super speed than at that moment.


End file.
